No Regrets
by BaeHalstead
Summary: After Jay and Erin share a drunken night together, it forces them to face their feelings for one another. Another one shot, from a tumblr prompt. Sorry if it's not what you wanted Anon, I took my own twist on it! :) Enjoy, and please, review- I really need some long ass reviews so I can improve my writing!


When Erin Lindsay woke up she had no idea where she was. The only thing she was able to focus on in that moment was her head throbbing like never before. That was, until she realized she was naked. Now, there were three things to worry about, first, she didn't know whose bed she was in, second, her clothes could be anywhere, and third, where the hell are her clothes? She was hoping that the unconscious body lying next to her was just someone she picked up at the new bar she and her coworkers tried the night before. Their original plan was Molly's, but the place was unusually crowded for a Thursday night, so they went somewhere else. _How drunk was I last night?_ She thought to herself, looking around the still unfamiliar room. Erin knew she had to get out of this apartment ASAP, especially since she didn't know who it belonged to.

She slowly and carefully got up and wrapped the tan bed sheet around her and starting searching the bedroom for any articles of clothing that belonged to her. The first thing she found was her bra, thrown on top of the dresser. After finding her pants she realized the rest of her clothes were probably shed on the way to the bedroom, and decided to venture out into the living room of the mysterious apartment.

The second she walked out of the door, she knew exactly whose apartment it was. Her partner's. She'd been there plenty of times in the past, but was only now realizing that before last night, she had never been his bedroom. Erin began to freak out because here she was, naked in Jay Halstead's apartment with absolutely no clue what had happened that night. Hoping she didn't actually sleep with her partner, she tip toed back into the bedroom to get a look at the guy's face, and sure enough, there was Halstead. After seeing his face, she got even more nervous, so she quickly found her shirt behind a chair and raced out of there.

All Erin could do was hope. Hope that Jay was as drunk as she was and also didn't know what happened. Hope that she in fact picked up all of her clothing. And hope that in the scenario Jay did remember, no one ever found out about it.

About three hours later, Erin found herself on her way to work, showered and close to hangover free thanks to coffee and aspirin. In all honesty, she was dreading work today. She didn't know any details about last night. She didn't know if she left the bar with Jay and people saw them, she didn't know how much of a fool she'd made of herself. She didn't even know if the sex was good. She'd imagined sex with Jay before, and it was always good- no not good; amazing. There's no denying that there's some kind of attraction between the pair, but it's not like they could be some happy couple in their line of work, especially with Voight as their boss. And that's what's most upsetting about the situation.

Erin parked her car outside of the district and noticed that Jay had also just pulled in. She didn't want things to be awkward, especially because he was basically her best friend, but she didn't know how to make it not awkward. She hid in her car until she watched Jay walk all the way in, that way she eliminated the chance of him seeing her until they were with the rest of the intelligence unit.

Lindsay has never been so anxious about work before. She dragged herself out of the car and up the stairs to intelligence. Although she already had coffee at home, after seeing Jay she knew she'd need at least one more cup, so she walked over to the break room; but as soon as she saw Halstead in there with Ruzek, she swiftly turned around and walked back to her desk, deciding her coffee could wait.

Erin started looking over the case file for the day when she heard Ruzek's obnoxious voice practically interrogating Halstead. "Bro, that girl you were dancing with was smokin', and you're telling me you went home alone?" Erin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, knowing that if Jay did remember sleeping with her last night, he wouldn't say anything. "I don't know man, I'm not sure I believe that." Ruzek shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Doesn't matter what you believe Ruzek, because after you guys left, I called Lindsay a cab, and got outta there." Jay said with a smirk. Erin could hear the conversation, but kept her head down. "Dude, I can't even remember that girl's name, and I'm good with names- even when I'm hammered. There's no way in hell I hooked up with her."

Erin could hear their voices getting louder, and noticed they were leaving the break room. _Now's my chance_, she thought to herself. She knew if she didn't get more caffeine in her system today was going to be a long day. She rose from her chair and started walking straight towards the coffee machine. She was distracted, and kept her head down, so she was startled when she literally ran right into Jay's rock hard chest. This was the awkwardness she was afraid of. Erin looked up at Jay only to his usual grin on his face, she could feel the heat between them, and stepped back. Without saying anything she moved out of his way and picked up her pace to get her coffee.

Voight wasn't in yet, and Erin had been avoiding Jay all morning long, either mingling with Dawson or studying the file. While talking to Antonio she learned that she got pretty wasted last night but didn't do anything embarrassingly stupid, and luckily for her, she and Jay were the last of the group to leave the bar, so no one knew that they left together. Twenty minutes later, the team was still waiting for Voight, so Erin decided to pour herself another cup of coffee.

It pretty quiet up in the unit, there was the occasional conversation, and bad joke from Ruzek, but they were mainly focused on learning about the case they had. Erin avoiding Jay may have gone unnoticed by the rest of the team, but not to Halstead, so when he saw Erin get up, he followed shortly behind. He had to talk to her about what happened the night before, and figured without Voight around, now may be a pretty good time to do it.

Jay closed the door behind him and walked over to the counter, leaning against it. Hearing the door shut startled Erin a little bit, and silently cursed when she saw it was Jay who closed it. She knew they had to talk about what happened between them, but she wasn't sure if she was ready or not. She continued pouring her coffee and was reaching for the sugar when Jay pulled something out from his back pocket, "You left these at my place," It was her panties, _damn it_, she thought. She snatched the black material from his hand without a word and started to walk away, but he gently grabbed her arm, "Erin, we need to talk about last night." The usual playfulness in his voice was gone, extreme seriousness replaced it.

Erin took a deep breath and looked into his gorgeous eyes, "I know. Tonight. Come over after work and we'll talk." Jay released her arm and watched her walk away.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly, they ended the day with a great lead on catching their suspect, a lead they knew would still be there in the morning and everyone headed home for the night before 9:00, which rarely happens in the Chicago PD Intelligence unit.

Jay knocked on Erin's door a little after 10 pm, with a six-pack and pizza in hand, praying that this conversation will go as well as most of their day had gone.

Erin mentally prepared herself for the talk, even though she didn't know which way the conversation would go. She answered the door and gave Jay a dimpled smile when she saw the beer and pizza. He knew her so well. She invited him in and the partners got settled on her couch, neither wanting to be the first to say anything. For a while they sat in a semi-comfortable silence, with the hockey game she recorded playing in the background. When Jay finished his second slice of pizza and first beer, he looked at Erin and knew it was the time to talk. "First thing's first; how much of last night do you actually remember?"

Erin bit her lip in thought, because she honestly didn't even remember walking into the bar. "Um, how terrible would it be if I said none of it, because the last thing I really remember is getting out of Dawson's car" she laughed in unbelief as she said "please tell me you remember as little as I do?"

Jay laughed, partially shocked, and partially adored at how cute she was in this moment. "Sorry to disappoint, but I remember the whole thing. I don't think I've ever seen you so drunk."

Erin lightly punched Jay's shoulder and buried her head in her hands, "Why did you let me get so drunk? Way to have my back, partner!" They both laughed comfortably, enjoying the normality of each other's company. "I heard you tell Ruzek you called me a cab and bounced, did you say that to cover our asses or is that what really happened?"

"I did call you a cab, but I didn't leave until you were safely inside it; we definitely didn't go home together either if that's what you're thinking. I'd never take advantage of you like that. I care too much."

Silence filled the room while Erin broke apart every word Jay just said. "If we left separately, how did I end up at your apartment?"

"I'm not sure, you must have given the cab driver my address. I got home and you were here minutes later." By this point, they were sitting extremely close on the couch. Jay rested his arm on the length of the leather couch and Erin took that as an invitation to lean into his side as he continued telling her what happened.

* * *

"_I need to go to Jay's" Erin told the cab driver for the thousandth time. "I need to tell him how I feel."_

"_I've already told you, I'm gonna need the address in order to get you somewhere, ma'am." He knew the girl was drunk, but it didn't stop him from being frustrated at her._

"_Why didn't you just say so?" Erin finally gave the driver Jay's address because of course she knows where he lives, and he made a U-turn at the next light._

_She drunkenly walked up the steps to Jay's apartment, counting each of the numbers until she found the one that belonged to her handsome partner. She violently knocked on the door and called his name until he opened it. "Erin, what are you doing here?" He was definitely confused, considering he personally told the cab driver how to get her home._

"_Jay, there's something I need to say to you." _

"_Um, okay.." he was still confused why Erin was at his door at 2 in the morning but Jay hadn't forgotten how drunk she was, and decided it was best to get her into his apartment so he walked closer to her, and was about to help her inside when she put her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards hers. She kissed him hungrily, and while Jay was somewhat sober, he was pretty drunk himself and gave into it. All rational thoughts between the two of them were gone as the kissing got more heated and they moved towards the bedroom, clothes being thrown all over the apartment. Jay probably would have stopped if he didn't decide to order that last round of shots, but that ounce of liquid courage was all he needed to let go of all doubts about this._

* * *

"I really didn't mean to take advantage of you Erin. It all happened so fast, and I wasn't as drunk as you were, but I wasn't in my right mind. Trust me, I'm not upset that it happened, because it was probably the best drunk sex I've ever had," Erin laughed at that, even though it hurt a little "but I do feel really guilty about the whole thing, I shouldn't have let it happen." Erin could tell how upset Jay was, and that made her upset because it wasn't his fault.

"Please, don't feel guilty. We both know it would have been so much worse if you tried to turn me down knowing how stubborn I am," She straightened herself so she could look Jay in the eye, "besides, it seems a little bit more like I took advantage of you. And I guess if we're being honest here, I'm not upset it happened either." She took his hand in his and put her head back on his shoulder.

"So, what's next? Do we pretend it never happened? Because you and I both know things will never be the same between us again." He squeezed her hand waiting for her reply, but it never came. "C'mon Lindsay, we need to talk about what this means."

Erin shot up from the couch and started pacing around, "I know that Jay! We can't pretend it never happened because it did! I finally had sex with the one person I've been wanting to for months and I can't even remember it. And it'll probably never happen again with Voight watching our every move and-" She was cut off by Jay, who, during her little temper tantrum, realized she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

"Erin! Look at me and calm down," she was on the verge of tears which is rare for her. He stood up from the couch and linked his fingers with hers. "Who says it'll never happen again? There are ways around Voight. And it's okay if you can't remember, in fact it's probably a good thing, considering I took forever to finish since I was so drunk." They locked eyes and each took a deep breathe. The sexual tension was rising fast, and Jay moved one his hand to her face to wipe away the single tear that fell. "Do you want to give this a go or not? Because I'm all in." His hand still lingered on her face while he waited for her reply.

"It's scary, Jay. I've never felt the way I do about you with anyone. Ever. Snd I'm scared that I ruined it last night. I just- I don't want our relationship to be started off with some drunken night. I want it this to be the real thing, and-" She was cut off by Jay again, but this time with his lips. This kiss was more passionate than the ones from the night before and when he pulled away Erin let out a slight moan, wanting to taste him on her lips again.

In that moment Erin had made up her mind and in seconds Erin molded their mouths back together. Jay put his hands on her waist in a need to pull her closer than she already was. He pushed his tongue against her lips and she let him in with ease. Her hands travelled from around his neck to his chest, and she suddenly pushed him away. Their noses were still touching, and their breathing was heavy. One more look was all it took. Once again, they were attacking each other with kisses as they desperately pulled at each other's clothes and made their way to Erin's bedroom, abandoning the beer and pizza.


End file.
